


Reaping from the Inside

by SoraHinari



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied some Kayn/Zed, Kayn starts to have regrets, Not main relationship, Rhaast being an absolute bastard per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Kayn is at the verge of breaking. Rhaast finally got to him by using Kayn's goal against him. Not being able to slay his master the reaper retreats into a deep forest where his so called 'partner' by many will finally accomplish his own goal.





	Reaping from the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Starting League and actually playing Kayn pushed me to read his lore therefore I had in mind to write something about him. At the start it would be a full Zed/Kayn three piece but ends up due to health issues I will be okay with this small thing for now~! Hope you enjoy!

His breaths struggled to come out of his burning chest. Kayn didn't know if the burning was from running so much or from the corrupted part of his body extending further reaching closer to his heart. His mind didn't have the power to actually comprehend what was happening. His palms were tightly wrapped around the handle of his scythe, sweaty, trembling. He even felt his brain getting slashed, stabbed around with nails, getting ripped open and filling, overflowing even, his skull with that red liquid his so called other half was so hungry for. Swearing he heard the voice of his scythe Kayn stopped at his tracks, his pants not stopping but finally his back finding a tree to support his heavy body. Heavy from the corruption, exhaustion or guilt, Kayn didn't know. 

"YOU FOOL! STOP SHAKING! YOU WEAKLING!" 

Rhaast's voice echoed in his head, Kayn's blue and red irises widened before his hands shot up to cover his ears blocking the clanking noise from the darkin weapon falling to the ground. He could feel his palms shaking while trying to block away Rhaast's deep demonic voice. He knew he couldn't, Kayn knew very well that no matter what he did the voice was coming from his soul not from an outer source. But Kayn wanted to try, he wanted to put that last hope he had to block the voice in his head. Dropping on his knees he clutched his head tighter and tighter as Rhaast's taunts kept coming his way.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE GREAT WEAPON AND I MERELY A TOOL KAYN! BUT NO! I WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE JUST A SHAKING SORRY EXCUSE OF A STUDENT! I AM YOUR POWER! PICK ME UP AND CONTINUE WHAT YOU STARTED! GRASP ME AND KILL HIM! THAT WAS YOUR GOAL!"

"S-S-Shut up... SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR MOUTH RHAAST! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE, STOP!"

"TOO BAD! ISN'T IT!? YOU ARE BOUND WITH ME! YOU WANTED THIS! YOU **CHOSE** THIS FATE KAYN! BUT YOU ARE WEAK! A TRAITOR TO YOUR OWN GOALS JUST BECAUSE OF THE FEELINGS YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DISCARD AND YET NEVER DID! YOU IMBECILE MISERABLE CREATURE! YOU ARE NOTHING! **NOTHING**! YOU ARE WHO YOU ARE BECAUSE OF ME!"

Kayn wanted to tell the voice to stop once more and yet for some oddly reason he did not. After some seconds that Rhaast didn't mutter another word to him, the assassin felt drops sliding down his face. How could he even dare to do what he did? Moving his hands from his ears on his mouth and stomach suddenly feeling sick, Kayn pressed his stomach down to his knees. Feeling almost the need to puke he tightly closed his eyes, the only sensation as of now was his body shaking, like a leaf fallen from the trees around him. He was so focused on trying to not vomit everything out that he didn't notice the red mist wrapping around the territory.

"Stand up Kayn... That is not the student I know." Zed's voice was heard and instantly Kayn's head perked up to be faced with his master's masked face. Zed's hand slowly rose removing his mask, letting it fall to the ground, revealing his scarred face and pale complexion, nothing that Kayn hadn't seen before. "Stop mourning yourself... Stand up and finally take care of yourself for once!"

"Master..." with shaking footing Kayn managed to stand on his feet and look straight into his master's eyes "I... What I almost did... I betrayed your trust... I betrayed all the feelings I felt for you..." images of him being right above Zed's sleeping body started flashing in his mind.

* * *

Kayn was resting, meditating, trying to calm himself down after an adrenaline rush in Summoner's Rift in order to sleep. Him and Zed finally started warming up again to each other, he was even accepted to live back at the Order of Shadow temple, thankfully for him since searching for inns and shelter was becoming tedious. The notorious assassin also had let himself sleep away from his oath, feelings of love and adoration planting inside his previously cold heart, all that for his master. But that peaceful moment of course was bound to be ruined by the unfortunate voice of Rhaast.

"You gave up your goal so easily. Pfft, pathetic."

"Rhaast... I am trying to relax can you not?"

"Kayn, you will just become a doll for him to use again don't you get it?" Kayn's eyes opened shocked to look at his scythe "You love him, adore him, admire him, praise him so so much and yet he will throw you away when you are not useful to him. I notice you looking shocked, but you know I am correct Kayn. He didn't search when you were gone, he wasn't even afraid of your power. Zed considers you weak!"

In an instance Rhaast was in Kayn's hands and as if Kayn had no control over his body, his legs started dragging him to his master's chambers. His vision was blurry as one of his hands moved to open the door, twisting the knob his legs slowly guided him next to the bed. The peaceful face of his master was there, with closed eyes, a thin lines for his lips, several scars adoring his face and his white hair flowing under his head on the gray pillow. That was the moment Rhaast decided to strike, making Kayn grasp his handle with both hands and rise him upwards, the darkin scythe was sure that one blow should be enough to cut the head and end the life of the master of shadows. Yet his little puppet found the will to shake Rhaast's control off his body and run. His legs were rushing through wooden floors, corridors and main halls, running till he finally reached a deep part of the forest separating the temple where they lived and the outer world. That is how Kayn got himself in this whole situation he was now.

* * *

"Kayn, you should know, I will never judge you. I know you since you were a kid, I know everything about you cause even when you didn't know it I observed you from the shadows." Zed's gloved hand grabbed Kayn's chin while his other removed his mask letting it fall to the ground "Showing emotion is not a sin Kayn, you never discarded them let us be honest here... no one ever did truly. Not even me." 

Kayn was entranced. His master's face looked so handsome under the moonlight and he himself didn't hold back by displaying that emotion he so wanted. Love. His lips moved closer almost kissing his master's when he felt something piercing through him. Widening his eyes he noticed that his master was now smirking, his two eyes bright red and wide almost in an inhuman way. Moving his own two colored orbs down towards the direction of the pain surging through his body he witnessed what was hurting him. His stomach was bleeding, blood was running down from his stomach to his legs, so much blood that Kayn felt his lower limbs numb, impossible to move besides kneeling down. Looking upwards his noticed his master gone, his vision red, his breath hitched and instead of air his breathing became a series of coughing blood marking his pants and palms with the red liquid. Panting and trying to crawl away grasping roots and grass with his hands the assassin felt his wound rubbing against the dirt, infecting it possibly. But it was not long until another feeling of pain dawned upon him. This time it was on his back, a long slash, then another. Kayn wanted to hold back his screams, the pain was too much for him to do so though. His voice came out broken, his body was shaking till the bone, blood all over his clothes and flesh, he could feel his veins pulsing slower, his heart slowing... and then he heard it. That echoing evil laughter, the deep demonic voice in his head... Rhaast. Rhaast was behind everything, Kayn should've known but his mind was too messed up and vulnerable to think straight... Exactly why Rhaast came on top. 

Before the member of the shadows reacted or tried to scream for help Rhaast rose himself up with a red aura, making Kayn's body also rise up a bit, just his torso, enough to pierce through his back. The blade successfully found its way pass the bones, spine and intestines to the front of the body allowing Rhaast to possess and reform the flesh and bones of the human male to his own. Creating a larger body, filled with his Darkin essence emitting from every pore of his dark armor like flesh, Rhaast emerged laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA! IT'S ALL RHAAST NOW BABY! TOO BAD KAYN! YOU ARE STILL THERE I CAN FEEL IT! YOUR SOUL IS ALIVE, HANGING FROM A LITTLE SMALL THREAD!" 

"R-Rhaast... let me... out! F-Free me... Answer to... my commands!" Kayn's voice was weak inside Rhaast's head and only made the darkin laugh.

"OH FOOLISH BOY! No... No no no... I will never answer to your commands! BECAUSE YOU WERE THE TOOL KAYN! NOW! I HAVE A FAREWELL GIFT FOR YOU!" 

Picking the scythe from the ground the demonic creature laughed before wrapping itself in the shadowy cloak and moving fast through the terrain of the forest. Not long after Rhaast found his way to the temple, his presence was fast acknowledged by Shen and some other members that rushed in the front gate. Not even phased by all that Rhaast let out a roar of laughter before jumping forward, his weight dropping on the ground making it crack as his scythe spun around slicing everyone in half except Shen who just in time jumped backwards with wide eyes. Smirking at the little dodge Rhaast was excited, he could smell corpses and blood in the air now making his hunger go wild. Taking a step forward a rapid dash followed and a spin before Shen even tried to respond he noticed that Rhaast was gone. That was the sign of his death, since Rhaast was inside him, slowly corrupting him from the inside making Shen scream before holding his head and dropping down dead. The darkin was not done though, his heavy armored foot stomped on the skull of the ninja crushing it like it never existed, the eyes fell out of the sockets crushed under his weight. With disgust Rhaast wiped his foot on the dead body getting rid of the eyeballs before starting his little trip upstairs for his last goal.

Inside he could feel Kayn, shaking with fear at how violent the darkin was surely not expecting such thirst for blood and death. But the assassin knew what the goal of Rhaast was... torment him, make him break down even more than his sorry state... Sad thing was that, Rhaast was achieving it tremendously especially with his next move. Everything was planned like a good chess match, slipping through the shadows Rhaast entered Zed's room ready to strike his last victim and feel Kayn's soul shaking once more before he erased it from existence. Surprisingly the room was empty, due to that the darkin was ready on his feet to hear anything.

"Do you think I didn't notice your presence darkin!?" Zed's voice echoed in the room from behind him. Surely Zed spotted him and yet Rhaast knew that he had no idea the extend of his force. Spinning around he sliced Zed in the stomach, sticking the blade deep but not cutting through yet, leaving space for himself to pin him against the door. Enjoying watching the body of Kayn's loved one squirming and bleeding all over, even more enjoying hearing Kayn screaming with agony inside his head. "Darkin... you..."

"OH POOR YOU! LOOK AT YOU! THE LEADER OF THE SHADOWS! YOU TAUGHT KAYN SO SO WELL DIDN'T YOU ZED?! TOO BAD HE COULDN'T CONTROL RHAAST! LIVE BY THE SHADOW AND DIE BY THE SHADOW! I WILL MAKE SURE TO LET YOU DIE BY MY OWN HANDS!" Rhaast dropped the body down removing the scythe from the deep wound. He could see that Zed's eyes were almost faded out but he would not just let him bleed. The darkin kicked the mask away from the face of the shadow master, kneeling down next to him and cupping his cheeks with his claws pressing them until he felt the bone cracking "Do you see this Kayn? Enjoy it! IT IS THE LAST LOOK OF HIM YOU WILL HAVE BEFORE VANISHING!" Zed's eyes slowly rolled back as the pain and the bleeding overtook his willpower. 

Feeling the body dropping from his hands to the ground lifeless Rhaast chuckled shaking his head. Standing up he started walking away, passing several dead bodies on his way to the exit. But the slaughter was not over, not yet. His hand dipped into his red essence in his chest and pulled out one little shaking blue flame.

"Goodbye Kayn~!" he sang out as the little blue wisp started fading. Dropping it down and stepping on it making it mark the ground of his doings Rhaast started watching the horizon and moving towards the spreading path in front of his eyes, looking forward for blood and death finally slipping through his core. But Rhaast had to admit to himself. No other night would be as fun as this one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for finishing this lil ficlet!  
> Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are always appreciated!


End file.
